


Przewodnik

by cherry_16



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_16/pseuds/cherry_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nazywali ich przewodnikami. Tylko oni wiedzieli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przewodnik

**Author's Note:**

> Słowa klucze do wyzwania:  
> -przewodnik  
> -sztuka  
> -malarz  
> -telefon  
> -zawód

Judy żyła na przedmieściach dużego miasta. Nikt nie wiedział co to za miasto, ani jaka to Judy. W świecie, w którym żyła, nikt nic nie wiedział. Tylko garstka wiedziała. Nazywali ich przewodnikami. Tym właśnie była Judy. Sama do końca nie wiedziała czy jest maszyną, czy może najzwyklejszym człowiekiem. Wierzyła jednak, że tym drugim. Przewodnikom ciężko żyło się w tym świecie. Pomagali sobie nawzajem i tworzyli grupy. W mieście Judy takich grup było 100. Jej grupa liczyła 5 osób, a wszystkie były od dzieciństwa wychowywane razem w specjalnym ośrodku. Znali się od małego, nie mieli żadnych sekretów. Tylko oni wiedzieli. Nie było im łatwo. Lecz taki był ich zawód. Judy przez długi czas spierała się z innymi, że to nie jest zawód tylko życie. Sztuką było przetrwać takie życie. Nie raz zdarzało się tak, że przewodnik tracił rozum i na nic się zdawał. Judy postanowiła, że nigdy się tak z nią nie stanie. W jej grupie był także Lazarus. Mało się odzywał. Był najstarszy z ich piątki, choć w tym świecie wiek to rzecz względna. Względnie był najstarszy. Podobał się Judy. Wiedziała co ma zrobić w tej sytuacji. Chciała aby ktoś ją zrozumiał. Takie umiejętności mieli tylko przewodnicy. Kiedyś próbowała opowiedzieć wszystko zwykłym ludziom, i to nie raz, jednak nic z tego. Uważali ją za inną. Pewnego dnia opowiedziała wszystko Lazarusowi. Zrozumiał ją. Okazało się, że on też wiedział. Wiedział jak nazywa się malarz, którego lubi, albo w jakieś sieci ma telefon. Wszystko wiedział. To znaczyło, że się interesował. Judy marzyła o kimś takim. Skupionym, zainteresowanym, wiedzącym. Co zrobiła Judy? Poślubiła go. Ich opiekun przewodnik z dawnych lat chętnie udzielił im ślubu. Wiedział, że z takiego związku zrodzi się przewodnik. Liczył na to. Wszyscy tylko na to liczyli. Lecz Judy wiedziała, że łączy ich coś więcej niż tylko chęć kontynuowania rodu przewodników. Prowadziła nią miłość. Ona była jej przewodnikiem.


End file.
